


extended play

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, M/M, Sort of a Band AU???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14612550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: Daichi doesn’t quite like the smug smile Kuroo has on his face and wants to take it down a notch. Meaning he won’t admit that he’s got their newly released EP downloaded on his phone, along with their other singles and other features from before that.-----For KuroDai Week 2018 Day 6: Singer AU/Dancer AU





	extended play

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. Enjoy! :D

Daichi briefly glances at the person who sat beside him and double takes.

“…Kageyama?”

“Good evening, Daichi-san. Thank you for coming.”

Daichi nods slowly. “Yeah… Uh. Why are you dressed like that?”

He doesn’t mean to sound rude but he’s confused at his underclassman’s get up of large hoodie, baseball cap and sunglasses. It would’ve been a fine look anywhere else, but they’re currently inside a resto bar.

Kageyama stiffens in his seat. “Uh… I’m undercover?”

“…Undercover? But you’re the one who invited me here.”

It came as a surprise that despite their differences in most things, they share a similar liking to an up and coming band. Daichi wouldn’t have known that Kageyama knows about them, had he not seen his phone during one of their tutoring sessions, screen open showing a familiar album cover. He’d never seen Kageyama so ecstatic when he asked if he knew them. The only other time Daichi had seen him like that is whenever he talks about volleyball.

Daichi’s a fan of the band, but apparently, Kageyama is an even bigger one, although it might have something to do with the fact that his boyfriend is one the members.

Kageyama mumbles something that Daichi’s unable to catch.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” He leans closer.

“Tsukishima told me not to come.” He slumps forward with a slight pout. “Said that I should just go study than watch him, them.”

Daichi makes a comforting sound as he pats Kageyama’s shoulder. “He’s just probably worried about you. Finals is just around the corner after all.”

It just makes Kageyama sigh. Daichi needs to go about this differently.

“How about this? You lose the cap and the glasses, because honestly, you look more suspicious like that, and I’ll tell him that he doesn’t have to worry because I will help you study.”

Kageyama looks at him, and he gives him an encouraging nod and smile.

“Really?”

“Of course. I’m your tutor after all.”

Kageyama finally smiles and the nods frantically. He takes off his cap and sunglasses and Daichi’s offered to keep them inside his backpack for the meantime.

“Do you have an idea when their set is going to start?”

Kageyama shakes his head, flopping his soft black hair. Daichi’s always found it rather adorable. “I can ask if you like.”

Before Daichi can stop him, Kageyama’s bolted out of his seat, and he’s left alone again. Not having anything to do, he ordered a glass of light beer and nachos. He distracts himself by looking around the resto bar while waiting for his order, and feels someone sit on the unoccupied chair beside him.

He glances briefly and does a double take, something he seems to be doing a lot of tonight. But who can blame him, when Third Gym’s lead vocalist and guitarist, Kuroo Tetsurou, is sitting beside him.

Kuroo notices him staring and Daichi wasn’t quick enough to look away.

“Hi,” the singer greets first, perching his chin on his hand.

It takes Daichi aback because his speaking voice isn’t much different from his singing voice, which is silly because of course they’re not, they’re from the same person and vocal chords and oh, he still hasn’t replied.

“Hi,” Daichi greets back with a quick smile that belies his nervousness. _Act normal._

“So… I don’t mean to come off as creepy or anything, but I was wondering if I can buy you a drink?”

He’s far from coming off as creepy. He’s coming off as cute actually, what with the rubbing behind his neck thing he’s doing, and Daichi can feel himself starting to blush but he’s already ordered a drink and he doesn’t know how to tell Kuroo that.

However, before he can even answer, the bartender comes with his order, and Kuroo follows the plate of nachos and the bottle of beer as it’s placed in front of Daichi.

“Oh, shoot, you have one already.” Kuroo’s face fall at his failure.

“Uh, I’m sorry? I was about to tell you but-”

“Ah, no, no.” Kuroo waves his hands frantically in front of him. “No, it’s fine. I just… wanted a reason to talk to you is all.”

“Oh.” That definitely made Daichi blush. “Well, you’re still successful.”

Kuroo exhales with a shy smile. “Yeah, I guess I am. So… do you come here often?”

Daichi snorts softly, eyebrow raised. “Really, that’s how you start?”

“Well, would you rather I use a pick up line? Because I have those too.”

Daichi scrunches up his face. “Yeah… No.” He shakes his head, and Kuroo grins.

“Sure? I mean, I can-”

“Nope. I’m good.”

Kuroo shrugs. “Your loss then.”

“I think I’ll live. And for the record, no. It’s my first time here, actually.”

“Yeah, me too. Well, I’m actually here for a gig. I play in a band, you see. I mean, not to brag or anything.”

Daichi takes a swig of his drink. “Third Gym, right?”

Kuroo looks at him at surprise. “So you’ve heard of us? I’m flattered.”

Daichi doesn’t quite like the smug smile Kuroo has on his face and wants to take it down a notch. Meaning he won’t admit that he’s got their newly released EP downloaded on his phone, along with their other stand-alone singles and other features from before that.

“Not really. A friend just invited me over to come and watch.” Daichi partly lies. It’s probably going to bite him someday, but hopefully not soon.

Kuroo just hums and nod, looking him over. “If that’s the case, then I swear, after our set tonight, you’ll never forget Third Gym and its charming vocalist. I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, by the way, the aforementioned charming vocalist.”

 _I know_ , Daichi thinks, taking Kuroo’s proffered hand to shake.

“I’m-”

“Daichi-san! The set is going to start at- Kuroo-san?” Kageyama stops in front of them.

Of course Kageyama chooses that time to come back. And of course, he knows Kuroo.

“Kageyama?” Of course he knows Kageyama too.

“Good evening, Kuroo-san! The rest are looking for you. Your set’s about to start.”

“Ah… yeah,” he turns to look at Daichi. “Wait… you’re?”

“Oh! This is Daichi-san, he’s the one I mentioned to you about.” Kageyama says excitedly, unaware of Daichi’s internal conflict.

Kuroo’s friendly grin morphed into something positively teasing smirk. “You’re _the_ Daichi-san?”

_Dammit, what did Kageyama tell this guy about him? Surely it’s not something so bad._

“ _Not really_ , huh? So, how’d you like our EP so far?” It’s not entirely a cruel look, the one Kuroo’s giving him. It’s playful and mostly teasing, but Daichi’s face still heats up from mortification of being caught up in his lie this soon.

Damn, he can’t even say a good come back.

“I’m so honored to meet our greatest fan, aside from Kageyama.”

Daichi just accepts his fate with tightly closed eyes, as Kuroo shakes his hand hard, while patting him on the shoulder with the other.

“Anyway, duty calls.” He lets go of Daichi’s hands and stands up from his seat. But he leans down closer to Daichi and whispers “Enjoy the show,” before leaving.

 

 

 

Tsukishima instantly noticed Kageyama the moment they stepped into the stage, and he looks a bit happier at finding his boyfriend among the audience.

Kuroo on the other hand vaguely dedicated their final song to their greatest fan, and kept his eyes at Daichi as he sings the chorus.

Daichi thinks it’s not bad that Kuroo’s heard of him too. In fact, he’s flattered.

**Author's Note:**

> [This is the song that Kuroo is singing.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HUzgxIJOH_M)
> 
> Inspired by this prompt: _“you’re playing at this venue tonight and i have all your cds but we’re at the bar and you just asked if you could buy me a drink wtf do i do” au"_ except there are no CD's. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
